Looking for Paradise
by Tigereye77
Summary: Sequel to "Paradise Lost" Criminal Minds/Hawaii 5-0 one shot crossover. While in Hawaii, Hotch finally realizes Emily is the woman he wants, but she has just rekindled a romance with 5-0 leader, Commander Steve McGarrett. Has Hotch lost his chance at happiness and has Emily finally found hers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my follow-up to my Criminal Minds/Hawaii 5-0 one shot, **_**Paradise Lost,**_** that I did for Criminal History's birthday. Like some addict, she demanded more. But I'm also doing it because she's a fabulous person. This is probably a three-parter, three very long parts. Fair warning, it's also angsty, very angsty if you're a Hotch/Prentiss fan. Rated M for bits of naughtiness. **_**Paradise Lost**_** was from Hotch's POV. This isn't exactly from one particular character's POV, but it has a little more of what Steve McGarrett is thinking. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch groaned as his hips thrust forward, burying himself even deeper into her hot, wet flesh that yielded so willingly to him. Emily's low keening moan sounded musically to his ears and he pulled back to only thrust harder and deeper into her, to hear her make that noise again and cause his blood and heart to sing.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, the sheets of the bed sticking to them as they moved together at a furious pace that rattled the bed. He wanted this to last forever, and drew out every stroke, every touch, making sure pure ecstasy thrummed through her body.

"Emily," he murmured into her dark, fragrant hair, even as one hand went to the back of her knee and he hiked her leg further up, opening her even more for him to penetrate as he pistoned his hips forward.

"Oh, God!" she whispered. "Yes! There! Oh my God!"

"So good," he growled, his tenuous control nearly gone, his hips picking up the pace as he moved in and out of her at a faster, punishing pace. "So fucking good!"

He felt her arch towards him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her hands clawing at his back, marking him. Her full, beautiful breasts crushed against his chest as she whispered hotly into his ear,

"Yes! Oh yes, Steve! Steve!"

Hotch jerked awake, the ringing in his head caused both by his headache and his cell phone. Blearily, he looked around for the offending device as it continued to ring shrilly. He tried to ignore the ache in his head and cock, realizing his vivid dream had left him with a painful morning erection.

He finally found his phone and with a terse, "Hotchner" greeted the caller. His tone changed immediately when the Bureau Director's assistant politely requested Hotch to wait a moment as she connected him to the Director himself.

"Sir," Hotch said crisply in replied to the Director's greeting.

"Aaron, I hope I haven't woken you? I have a tendency to get my time zones mixed up."

"No sir, I was awake." Hotch glanced over at the beside clock and noted the time was a little after 7 am.

"Good, I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done out there. The Governor was most impressed with the work your team did with his task force…uh, Five-0 I believe he called it. Where on Earth did they come up with a name like that?"

"I'm not certain, sir," Hotch remarked dryly though he knew the story. It was McGarrett's number in high school where he was a star quarterback.

"Well, any way, you impressed the Governor so much he's extended an invitation for your team to remain out there for a week to do some consultations with local law enforcement on the various islands. I want you to do that, Aaron. The Bureau has been considering opening up a BAU office on that side of the country. We were thinking California, but Hawaii might not be a bad alternative, especially if the local government has been so receptive. With the international gateway Hawaii offers, we might combine it with a Counterterrorism outpost. I'd like you to do an assessment while you're there."

Hotch's throat went dry. Another week out here? Another week Emily would spend with Steve "Navy SEALS Abs of Steel" McGarrett? Hell couldn't be worse than this.

"Aaron?"

"Sir, of course, we'd be happy to do some consultative work and I'll be happy to do an assessment." What else could Hotch say?

"Good, good!" the Director replied in a jovial voice. "It shouldn't be difficult work and there should be plenty of down time for you and your team. You've all earned it and the Governor has been kind enough to pick up your expenses. So do the job, but also enjoy yourselves! My assistant is emailing details to you now."

Hotch murmured a thank you and disconnected the call. He rubbed his head wearily. He glanced at the now closed connecting door that led to Emily's room. After watching McGarrett take Emily on the dresser last night and then hearing her broken admission to the other man that she was having a bad day, Hotch couldn't take it anymore. He had closed the door and tried to sleep, but it was slow in coming despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed that evening.

He could hear no other sounds from the other room, something he was grateful for. Hotch wasn't certain if he could bear hearing McGarrett make love to Emily again.

After all these years, he had come to a realization that it was Emily he wanted in his life. Perhaps it was always her even through his time with Haley, Kate Joyner, Beth. But just as he realized who he wanted, who he possibly loved like no other, it appeared as if she had found someone else.

But surely it was all too fast? Sure, Emily knew McGarrett from her time in the CIA and Interpol, but she hadn't been in touch with him for years. Emily was not an impulsive woman. This is likely some fling, an island romance that would make for a fond memory, but nothing that had any true foundation for a relationship. No way would Emily fall for a man this quickly. She was far too cautious and practical for that.

Feeling more assured, Hotch straightened up and moved towards the bathroom. He had wasted too much time already and he didn't intend to let another second go by.

* * *

Emily was missing from breakfast when he joined the others in the dining room of their hotel. "Where's Prentiss?"

"Hopefully having a morning as good as her night," Garcia said in a sly tone. "I saw her leave the bar with Commander Hot Abs."

"He is one extremely fine man," JJ agreed. She sighed. "What those arms could probably do."

"And did you see the size of his feet?" Garcia added.

"Okay, you know what, I don't need to hear this first thing in the morning," Rossi grumbled. He shot a sidelong glance at a stoic Hotch. The tense line of his jaw gave the younger man away. Dave knew his friend was not enjoying this conversation.

"It's been quite obvious the two are attracted to each other," Reid continued as if Rossi hadn't spoken. "McGarrett has barely let Emily out of his sight the entire time we've been here. Coupled with their past history…"

"Just what is their history? They've both been vague about it," Morgan asked the two women whom he knew had been trying to pry any information out of their brunette friend.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Where McAbs is concerned, Emily has been guarding that information with a 250 bit encryption code."

"She knew him during her CIA and Interpol days. Remember, she can't talk much about that," JJ commented.

"I don't think it's appropriate that we are sitting here discussing Prentiss' personal life," Hotch's icy voice broke through the gossipy chatter.

Garica and JJ looked sufficiently chastised and slunk back into their seats. An uncomfortable silence descended over the table as they all ate their breakfast.

Hotch would have felt bad for his reprimand if he hadn't felt annoyed that Emily hadn't made an appearance yet. She didn't know they were staying longer so she should have been down here already to head to the airport in ten minutes. He was just about to storm up to her room when he finally spotted her.

The dining room was situated next to a courtyard. They were seated on the side that opened up to this space and it gave Hotch a prime view across the way. The other side was enclosed in glass and was actually a walkway that led to various parts of the hotel including the restaurant and the lobby. He could see Emily and she was with McGarrett.

The couple had stopped at one end of the walkway and it was obvious that they were reluctantly parting. Hotch didn't know what they were saying, but the way McGarrett cupped Emily's cheek and tenderly kissed her spoke volumes. While he had comforted himself earlier that morning that this affair was little more than a good time for the couple, Hotch could see by how McGarrett looked at Emily, how he touched her, that there was something more on his end. From this angle, he could only just make out Emily's profile and was uncertain what her feelings might be. However, Hotch could see from her body language that she was reluctant to part from the Navy SEAL.

They embraced and kissed once more. And even as their lips separated, they still rested their foreheads together, McGarrett's hands cupping her cheeks and Emily's hand grasping his wrists. The man said something to her and then slowly pulled away. He took a deep breath and looked off to the side before he shoved his hands into his pockets and spun around to walk towards the lobby.

Emily stood watching McGarrett leave. Hotch watched as her head bowed down for a few seconds and then she straightened her spine and turned around to take the path towards the restaurant. A few seconds later, Hotch saw her at the entrance of the restaurant, looking around absently.

Garcia spotted her too and immediately began waving wildly to get Emily's attention. The brunette smiled wryly and made her way over.

"Sorry I'm late," Prentiss said easily as she slid into the booth next to Hotch.

He looked closely at her as did the rest of the team. She looked tired, but there was a distinctive glow to her that spoke of a pleasurable night and likely morning.

Emily's radiance wasn't missed by Garica who asked in a sly voice. "Good night last night?"

Emily's face became immediately shuttered and she replied in a flat voice. "It was fine. How was yours?"

"Oh come on, Em," Garcia wheedled. "We saw you leave with Hunky McGarrett! What happened?"

"Prentiss' personal life is her own business," Hotch said in a severe tone. Garcia subsided while Emily flashed him a grateful look. She shouldn't look grateful because he didn't say that for her sake, but his own. He didn't want to hear a recap of what he had witnessed last night.

"I have news from the Director," Hotch continued. He explained the Director's request and watched as his team grew increasingly excited.

"Another week here?" Morgan exclaimed with a grin.

"And not chasing a serial killer?!" Garcia squealed.

Prentiss had remained silent, but the sad look Hotch had spotted in her eyes began to fade and a small smile appeared on her face. He knew she was thinking of more time with McGarrett.

Not if Hotch could help it.

"We've been asked to provide consultations to some of the local officials. This means we'll have to separate. JJ and Morgan you'll be going to Kauai. Prentiss and Rossi, Maui. I'll be here working with the Governor's office. Reid and Garcia, you've been requested to work at the police academy here on Oahu."

Rossi sent Hotch a look, not missing that Emily would be well away from McGarrett. The older profiler could see the brunette frown slightly at this, but she simply nodded and listened as Hotch outlined their assignments.

Breakfast took longer as Hotch briefed them, giving Emily an opportunity to have something more than the cup of coffee she had been planning on. She kept her outward appearance calm and quiet, but she was thrilled that they would be spending more time in Hawaii. Even though she was being sent to another island, she hoped her work could be finished quickly and she could be back on the main island with Steve.

Steve.

Emily ducked her head as she thought of the handsome man she had spent the night and morning with, making love and telling him of her bad day. He had listened so sweetly, offering her words of encouragement and letting her know he was there for her, always there for her.

It was her assignment before Doyle when she was doing a brief undercover assignment for the CIA in Morocco where she met the Navy SEAL. She was working undercover as a singer in a nightclub when her cover had been blown and she needed to be extracted. Steve and his team had been dispatched to make sure she and the information she had gathered on a terrorist cell operating out of the region were escorted safely home. Even that mission hadn't gone right and she and Steve had been forced to separate from the rest of his team who led their pursuers down false trails as Steve tried to get her to safety. It was another forty-eight hours before they met up with the rest of the team at the rendezvous point and back on their way home to the United States.

But in those forty-eight hours, she had gotten to know her rescuer and found him to be an intriguing mix of steel , kindness and humor. Beneath the tough Navy SEAL exterior was a warm, funny man. There wasn't time to get closer, but both had wanted to and hoped to do so once they were on their way back home. But Fate conspired against them when Emily was sent on to London and Steve and his team dispatched to Indonesia.

They had made promises to try to keep in touch, but then she was sent deep undercover, Doyle, and the promise of something more faded with time.

Until now. When they saw each other again, that electricity, that connection they had shared in Morocco blossomed once more. They both tried to keep it under control during the case, but even then they couldn't resist the occasional touch, the glance, each time they made contact, each time their eyes locked, the heat, the intensity between them increased until when they were free to touch, to kiss, to make love, they had little control over themselves. They had barely made it into her room and couldn't be bothered to take an extra ten steps before Steve placed her on top of her dresser and took her.

But what happens after their first time? Her bad day hit her. They had become more frequent lately, this sense of isolation, of being lost and unsure of who she was anymore. Why had one of those moments hit her after making love to Steve? And he had noticed and she was afraid that this man she truly liked would do what so many other men in his shoes would do and have done to her before: simply gather his clothes and leave.

Instead, he had taken her into his arms and asked her to tell him about her bad day. And she did. And he didn't run. He didn't separate himself from her or act awkward and uncomfortable. He had held her close to him. He had talked to her. He told her he would not leave her, and when she woke up a few hours later in the dim, dawn light, he was still there, beside her in bed, his arms wrapped around her.

And then, unlike last night when he had taken her with a raw, hungry passion, he had gently made love to her, worshipped her and told her again he would not leave her or let her go.

But it wasn't meant to be, at least for now. She needed to fly back to the East Coast and he got a call for a case. They both needed to be somewhere else, but he still made love to her as they showered. When they said goodbye, he had whispered one final thing to her,

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily. I found you again, and I'm not letting you go like I did in Morocco." And she believed his words.

Now, she had an opportunity to spend a few more days with a man who made her feel so wanted, so safe and secure, a man she could see herself with for a very long time.

As soon as Hotch finished telling them their assignments, Emily slipped out of the booth to call Steve. She went around the corner to a part of the dining room that was deserted and placed her call.

"McGarrett."

"Steve?"

She could hear the smile in his voice when he said her name in his deep, rough, whiskey edged voice. "Emily." She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. His tone was so low, intimate and warm. Just by simply saying her name it felt as though he was there wrapping his arms her.

"There's been a change in my travel plans," she informed him. She explained about the Bureau director's orders and her assignment to Maui. "I'm hoping I can get whatever needs to be done finished in a few days so I can be back here to spend some time with you."

"I'd like that," Steve said, his voice still low and intimate. "I don't just want a night and a morning with you, Emily. I want more."

She cradled the phone close to her and leaned against the wall. "I want that too, Steve."

There was a pause on his end before she heard him softly ask, "Do you really? Do you want more with me, Emily?"

She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of, "Yes."

She could hear him smiling again. "Good. I'll see in a few days. Call me when you get to Maui so I know you got there safe and where you're staying."

Her mouth curved into a smile. "Keeping track of me, McGarrett?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I lost you once, Emily, I don't intend to lose you again."

She felt her heart beat quicker, a quickening in her blood and for the first time in such a long time, she could see something else in her future other than the next case.

"Is that a promise, Mr. Navy SEAL?"

"It's a guarantee. I'll talk to you later, sweetheart."

"Bye," she said softly as she disconnected the call. Emily leaned her head against the wall and sighed deeply.

"Prentiss?"

She snapped out of her daydream and turned around quickly. Hotch was frowning at her causing her to straighten her back.

"Hotch?"

"Rossi is ready to leave. Transportation has been provided for you two for Maui and JJ and Morgan to Kauai."

She nodded. "I'm ready to go."

Hotch peered intently at her, his mouth thinning in what she could only interpret as displeasure. "Letting McGarrett know you'll be around for another week?"

She immediately became wary. For some reason there was this tension between the two men. Emily had attributed it to two alpha males fighting to control an investigation, but it seemed to be something more than that, though what, she wasn't certain.

"Yes," she replied. "You said that the Director wanted us to spend a few days here relaxing, so I wanted to let him know that I will be back after I'm done with the consultations on Maui." She frowned at him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

There was a great deal wrong with that in Hotch's mind, but what could he say to her? Don't go see the other man because I want you for myself? He couldn't do that, or at least he wasn't brave enough to say that now. Aaron Hotchner was one of the most fearless, most dedicated men in the Bureau. But he was also cautious and methodical, always thinking things thoroughly through, ten steps ahead of where he currently was.

But it also hamstrung him, made him too cautious, too frightened to take that leap of faith. Such thinking was ingrained in him and it was hard to break such habits.

Instead of being honest with Emily, telling her what he really wanted, how he really felt, he simply said, "You better get moving. The plane should be leaving soon."

Emily gave him a quick smile and then slid past him over to where Dave was standing, waiting for her. Hotch watched them leave, JJ and Morgan following them out.

* * *

McGarrett didn't realize he had a wide grin on his face as he said to Emily, "Good. I'll see in a few days. Call me when you get to Maui so I know you got there safe and where you're staying."

"Keeping track of me, McGarrett?" her voice was light and playful.

Steve's face became serious as he told her, "I lost you once, Emily, I don't intend to lose you again."

"Is that a promise, Mr. Navy SEAL?" was her soft response.

"It's a guarantee. I'll talk to you later, sweetheart." McGarrett disconnected the call and stared at his phone for a second before putting it aside and returning his attention to the road.

"You do realize I'm here in the car with you?" Danno's sarcastic voice cut through Steve's romantic haze.

McGarrett merely grunted.

"Look, I'm happy for you and all. I like Emily, but I really don't need to witness the mating ritual of the Navy SEAL," the blond man teased.

"Mating ritual?" Steve's voice was raised in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Danno snorted in laughter. "Oh boy, you're in deep with this one." He eyed his partner. "You really care for Emily. She's very important to you. More than any other woman I've seen you with. You were never this way with Catherine."

"What way?"

"Giddy."

"Giddy?!" McGarrett's voice scaled up even higher. "I have never been giddy in my entire life! What does that even mean?!"

"Now, that I believe, you never have been giddy or know the meaning of the word," Danny replied easily. "But what it means is that goofy grin you get every time you hear Emily's voice or think about her. It's the fact that she can make you appear human sometimes, a feat that I thought was not humanely possible so either Emily is actually some mystical creature from the Harry Potter universe or," Danny's voice dropped and his cadence became sing-songy, "you really like her!"

McGarrett shot him a glare. His mouth opened and then closed again. Both hands came up to grip the steering wheel. He wanted to snap at Danny and tell him he had it all wrong, but he didn't. Steve knew he was falling in love with Emily Prentiss. Perhaps he had been in love with her for years, since their time in Morocco when they were on the run for 48 hours dodging a terrorist's henchmen.

Steve was saddened when they weren't able to connect again. Their jobs separated them and he thought all he had were some fond memories, but he knew every woman he became involved with, there was something about her that reminded him of Emily. While he was hurt when they lost touch with each other, he was devastated when he heard of her death. He worked every connection he had to try to find out more details of her death, but could only gather bits and pieces, never anything concrete or he would have gone after Emily's killers himself.

Then he saw her again, just a week ago standing there in his offices, alive, warm and more beautiful than ever and Steve swore the second he laid eyes on her he would not let another opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Yeah," Steve said in a soft voice. "I really like her."

Danny turned to look at his partner and all teasing was gone from his voice. His face softened, recognizing how much this woman meant to his friend. A peace, a certain happiness that Danny had never seen before fell over McGarrett's face. He couldn't joke about this or tease his friend anymore.

"I'm glad, man. I'm really glad for you."

* * *

"That was productive," Rossi said as the plane they were on lifted off from Maui for the main island.

"It was," Emily agreed. "I think there should be more opportunities offered for training. There are some really good minds there, but they don't have enough opportunities to hone their skills."

"So, we finished our work a couple of days early," Dave commented. "Are you going to contact McGarrett?"

She shot him a look. "We were told to take time off as soon as the consults were finished."

"You didn't answer the question," Dave said gently.

Emily simply made a non-committal noise and looked out the window. Rossi regarded her thoughtfully for a minute.

"You really like this guy. McGarrett." It wasn't a question.

He could see her physically stiffen. Finally, Emily turned to look at him. "And if I do?"

Her look was almost defiant, but she also looked uncertain, insecure. Rossi felt his heart go out to her. Emily would never understand just how incredible of a woman she is and that any man would be lucky if she ever chose to love him.

"Just as long as he makes you happy, kiddo."

* * *

Steve watched as Emily slept among the rumpled sheets of his bed. Her pale skin looked creamier and more enticing in the soft afternoon light. They had spent the last 24 hours together. As soon as she had returned from Maui she had gone straight to his house. When she called Steve earlier that morning to let him know she was coming back, he had insisted she spend the rest of her time in Hawaii at his place.

"It's much better than a hotel room," Steve had insisted. "You would get all the cable channels."

"Uh huh, and a roommate," she teased.

"Well, but a really good roommate." His voice had dropped to a more intimate tone. "I've missed you."

Emily bit her lip as she whispered back, "I missed you too."

He had to continue working so he wasn't there to greet her when she arrived at his house. He told her where the spare key was hidden and to make herself at home. He hadn't expected to find a home cooked meal waiting for him, but he wouldn't find out if Emily was a good cook until hours later. Besides the dinner, he also came home to Emily standing in his kitchen in a simple pale green sun dress, barefooted, with a smile on her face. She wasn't in that sundress long.

They spent their time leisurely making love, eating, sleeping and in the quiet moonlight, they took a swim in the water that bordered one side of McGarrett's property. That morning was another lazy session of love-making and eating.

Now, Steve was watching Emily as she slept, as he had done the two nights he had spent with her. She slept easily and deeply those nights, but now she seemed restless. He was leaning in the doorway watching Emily but when her movements became more erratic and she began to whimper in distress, he pushed himself away from the wall and hurried over to the bed.

He was still a few feet away from her when she began to cry and started to claw at the sheets. Alarmed, he climbed into bed with her as she began to flail her arms about, fighting some unseen assailant, crying out, "Get away! Get away from me!"

"Emily! Emily! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Steve cried out as he wrapped his arms around her, afraid she would hurt herself or him with the way her arms were flying about. He pulled her trembling body close to him, shocked by the severity of her nightmare as she whimpered in his arms. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I've got you. Nothing, no one is going to hurt you. I swear."

His voice, the warmth of his body and his strong arms slowly drew her out of the nightmare she was in. Emily became more aware of her surroundings and the horrors she had just lived through in her dreams faded. Her tear-filled eyes looked up in the blue ones of Steve McGarrett who gazed at her in concern. One large hand came up to push some of her hair back and he made comforting noises.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I've got you," he said in a low voice as his embrace tightened.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, allowing it to calm her as her heart rate and tears slowed.

Steve had pulled her into his lap and he held her close for several more minutes until she started to pull back a little from him. He loosened his grip, but still held onto her.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked gently.

"Not really," Emily sniffled. Of all times to have one of her nightmares, she would have it when she was with Steve. When she told him she was having a bad day, Steve had tried to get more details from her. She gave him a few basic pieces of information on the Doyle situation, but hadn't gone into great detail. With this nightmare affecting her so much, she knew he wasn't about to let this go.

"Em…"

She tried to pull away from him, get off his lap so there was some physical separation, but he held onto her, gently, firmly. Emily pulled a little more insistently. "Just let me go."

"No," Steve said in a serious voice. "I made that mistake once before, I'm not doing that again."

She looked at him in surprise. What did he mean by that? Steve grinned at the confused look on her face. "I told you I'm here for you and I'm not letting you go, so you might as well tell me right now about your nightmare."

"Were you always this much of a bully," Emily huffed out.

"More. Danny says I've mellowed out a bit," Steve replied easily with a small smile. His grin faded as he cupped her chin. "Tell me. I said I want you to trust me with all your bad days. All your bad dreams too. If you'll let me."

Emily bit her lip as she debated what to tell Steve. She knew he had a fairly high level of clearance, but the basic details of Doyle were no longer classified, not with his death and the take down of his organization. Classified information wasn't the issue right now. It was her. Steve was asking her to let him in, something Emily didn't do easily. Sharing her body was easier than sharing her heart, her soul.

But somehow, with this man who looked at her with his open, frank gaze, she knew whatever she told him, it would be safe with him. He wouldn't judge. He wouldn't tell. He would simply…listen.

"The man that almost killed me," she began in a halting voice. "His name was Ian Doyle."

Steve frowned. "The Irish arms dealer?"

She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she gave him an abbreviated version of her assignment with Interpol and then waited for the typical response of disgust and aversion for what she had to do.

Steve simply looked at her. "Go on."

Her brow furrowed. "No judgment? No recoil of disgust for the fact that I was Doyle's lover." Her voice was hard and she braced herself for his response.

Steve rubbed his mouth. "You were undercover. Doing a mission. I'm in no position to judge. Do I like it? No." He gave her a devastating smile that was one part sheepishness, one part possessiveness. "But then again, I don't like any man who touched you before me."

Emily felt her cheeks grow warm and her eyes dropped as she felt something she had not felt in a while, shyness.

McGarrett let out a soft puff of air that sounded like a chuckle. He drew her gently to him, hugging her body close to his, her head tucked securely under his chin. "I'm not going to judge you, Emily. I just want to know how to make your nightmares go away. 'Cause you don't deserve to have them, honey. You deserve love, peace and happiness. That's all I want to try to give you."

She could feel the tears fill her eyes again as she buried her face into Steve's strong chest. "Who knew Bad Ass Steve McGarrett could be so sweet?"

"I think Danny knows. It's why he's in love with me," he said in a dry tone. That got a watery laugh out of Emily and he rubbed her back soothingly. "Ready to tell me the rest?"

She nodded. Slowly, haltingly, without raising her head, simply concentrating on the hairs on Steve's chest, she told him how Doyle had stalked her, terrorized and threatened her as he slowly killed her former teammates and then threatened her BAU family. She recounted Boston and how she almost died. How Hotch and JJ faked her death and sent her to Paris to hide and then why she had to return home. She told of how ever since her return she hadn't felt right, hadn't felt like she belonged. The team tried, Hotch more than anyone tried to ease her reintegration, going so far as to shoulder the entire blame for what happened, but it hadn't worked, at least for her. She had changed too much. She felt she no longer belonged.

As she talked, the shadows in the room grew longer and the golden light of the afternoon was replaced by the coppery colors of sunset. When she finished, Emily was exhausted, but she felt lighter, more centered. She hadn't been this open with Hotch. How could she? He was part of the problem, or rather part of the reason she didn't feel like she belonged anymore. It was like that with all of them, her BAU family. She simply no longer had a place with them. Too much had happened, to her and them. How could she share any of that with them? It would hurt them too much.

But with this man, with Steve, she didn't have to worry about that. He wasn't touched by that nightmare she lived through, and it didn't seem to frighten him either. As she told her story, she felt him grow tenser, and he held her closer to him. When she described how Doyle had stabbed her with that table leg, she felt McGarrett suck in his breath sharply and he let it out in the form of a soft curse. All throughout her story, he continued to rub her back in soothing circles, calming her and helping her through the rough spots, encouraging her when her voice faltered. He stayed with her until she talked herself hoarse and they sat there on his bed, her naked, him dressed only in a pair of boxers.

She waited for his response. What would he say to her now? She didn't think he was disgusted by her, but she didn't know what he thought.

"You are perhaps the bravest, most incredible woman I know."

She pulled back to look up at him in surprise. He grinned at her. He tapped her nose gently. "Yeah. You. I think you're pretty great."

"But, my past, what I've done…"

"Protect the world from terrorists? Save an innocent boy from his monster father? Why would I feel anything but admiration?" He pulled her close to him again. "I understand, Em, I truly do. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

Emily looked into his eyes. "And just what do you feel for me, Steve McGarrett?" she asked in a soft voice.

He brushed back a strand of silky hair. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He moved forward to kiss her gently.

Emily sighed into the kiss and allowed him to push her onto her back as he moved over her body to show her how much loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind comments! I'm surprised so many folks are enjoying this story. From the comments people seem evenly split between Hotch/Emily and McGarrett/Emily. All women should have such problems. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Hotch knew she was back. Rossi had informed him of their arrival. The Maui consultation had not taken long, but Hotch was still involved in talks with the Governor and the Bureau chief in Hawaii. There was nothing for Rossi and Emily to do but to enjoy the island sights as he continued his meetings. Rossi met up with representatives of his publishers who had an office in the islands and Emily was with McGarrett. She wasn't even staying at the hotel, having been invited to stay with the 5-0 commander at his house.

Two days later, JJ and Morgan returned and Hotch's work wrapped up the same day. Somehow, Emily had managed to convince McGarrett and his team to go on a joint outing with Hotch's team. They were going to spend a day at the beach where McGarrett and Kono had offered to teach anyone who wanted to learn, how to surf.

The BAU team, minus Emily, arrived together at the agreed upon meeting place. It was a spot not far from McGarrett's own home on a stretch of beach that had very few people on it. In fact Hotch could only see the 5-0 team and a few others. Danny Williams raised an arm in greeting.

"Hotchner!" the former Jersey cop greeted. He nodded at the rest of the team. "Just set your stuff right here."

Along with Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Max Bergman and Danny's little girl Gracie were there. A large Hawaiian native was manning the grill. They greeted the FBI agents warmly, the little girl and the Hawaiian were formally introduced to the mainlanders.

"This is Kamekona who provided the food today," Chin said as he introduced the very large man to the FBI agents.

"Not just any food, but the best in the islands," the man boasted.

"You'd think it was the only food in Hawaii," Danny mumbled in a voice loud enough for Kamekona to hear.

"Hey! I am going to be franchising! Soon, this beautiful face will be seen on trucks all over these islands." Kamekona smiled broadly. "So it will become the only food worth eating on these islands."

"A frightening prospect," Danny said dryly. He turned to the little girl. "And this beautiful girl is my pride and joy, Gracie."

"Hello," she said politely. "You work with Uncle Steve's girlfriend, don't you?"

"You mean, Emily?" Garcia had an unholy gleam in her eye as she moved closer to the little girl, ready to hear some gossip about their absent teammate and the handsome Navy SEAL both she had JJ had been drooling over. "Does your Uncle Steve call her his girlfriend?" She didn't notice how Hotch had stiffened at the little girl's question.

"No, that's what Daddy calls her. He says he's never seen Uncle Steve so gone over a woman, but with her great rack who man wouldn't fall for her. Daddy, does Emily have a car here? Where did you see her rack?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Danny laughed nervously as the FBI agents threw him a dirty look and Chin shook his head. "You must have heard me wrong, Monkey. I was just saying how could Steve not fall for someone like Emily because she has a great...back…hand. I think she plays tennis."

"Em's backhand can be pretty deadly," Rossi said dryly.

Gracie frowned in confusion at her father as Chin poked Danno. "If her friends don't hit you, you know Steve will for talking about Emily that way."

"My apologies," Danny said with a small bow towards the BAU team.

"Uh huh," JJ said, still glaring at the blonde man.

"Daddy, why would playing tennis be important to Uncle Steve? I thought he'd want his girlfriend to be pretty, smart and sexy," Gracie replied. "Wasn't that the problem with Catherine? She wasn't sexy enough?"

"Ha, ha, ha, okay, Monkey, let's not talk about Uncle Steve and his taste in women anymore," Danny laughed nervously as Garcia began to eye some of the cooking instruments next to Kamekona, likely to be used on his Jersey ass at any moment.

"Where are Emily and McGarrett," Reid asked as he looked around, trying to ease some of the tension.

"And Kono?" Morgan smiled, the Hawaiian woman's beauty not having gone unnoticed by the man.

Chin pointed out towards the water. "Giving Emily a lesson in surfing."

In the distance they could see three figures, two close together and the other a few feet away. Hotch could see Kono straddling her board as McGarrett bobbed alongside Emily. The Hawaiian woman said something to them and all three dropped down to their boards and began to paddle. A small, gentle wave came up and Emily, listening as McGarrett and Kono shouted instructions and encouragement, got to her feet into a wobbly stance. The wave was very small, but it was enough to sweep her towards shore as she laughed in delight.

"Great going, Emily!" Kono cried out as those on shore clapped enthusiastically for the brunette FBI agent.

McGarrett rode the wave in next to her. They both pulled their boards up onto the beach and dropped them into the stand. McGarrett pulled Emily into a big hug, swinging her off her feet.

"Great going, beautiful!" Steve kissed her gently, his hands coming down to rest on her nearly bare hips. He then took her hand and the two of them walked over to where everyone else was gathered, Kono walking just a few steps ahead of them.

Fortunately Hotch was wearing sunglasses or it would have been obvious that his eyes were bugging out in surprise as he got a good look at what Emily was wearing. Or not wearing, as in clothes. Instead, his typically prim and proper agent was dressed in a red bikini. As bikini's go, it was fairly modest. Kono's own turquoise biking was far more revealing, but with Emily's magnificent curves, she embodied feminine sexiness. Miles of creamy, perfect skin were exposed for everyone to see, and for McGarrett alone to touch.

"Well, she does have a great rack," Kamekona said matter-of-factly. Morgan and Rossi glared at him, but had to nod in agreement.

"Lesson over already?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Em needs her sunblock refreshed," Steve explained as he leaned over to pick up the tube.

Emily pushed back some wet hair and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Steve seems obsessed with the sunblock."

"You're far too fair to be without sunblock in this sun," McGarrett retorted. "This sun can be brutal and getting sunburn is no fun." He squirted a bit of sunblock onto his hands and began to rub some on her shoulders. In a low voice only meant for her ears, but several people heard him clearly, including Hotch, he said, "Besides, I love this skin too much to see it damaged."

Garcia and JJ made little sighing noises as Hotch glared at Emily and Steve from behind his sunglasses. The rest of his face was immobile, not hinting at the jealousy he was feeling.

"So who else is up for a lesson?" Kono asked brightly.

"Count me in," Morgan replied. The rest of the BAU team refused, preferring to sit on the beach.

As Morgan and Kono headed towards the water, Steve was still making certain Emily was well covered in sunblock. Garcia and JJ saw this as the perfect opportunity to grill their friend and tease the handsome man a little.

"So Em, what have you been doing the past two days? Hmmm?" Garcia asked in a sly tone.

"Steve has been showing me all the most interesting and best sights in Hawaii. Really, there have been some _magnificent_ ones," Prentiss replied in a bland tone as Steve coughed slightly and hid his blushing face behind Em. The brunette merely stared blandly back at her friends.

"I'm sure they've been some very _big_ sights," JJ returned, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"_**Huge**_," Emily shot back in the same neutral tone. "I've never seen anything so impressive. I've definitely had some experiences I've never had before. I always want to go back for more. You know, get multiple _experiences_."

McGarrett became focused on a small section of Emily's back, hiding his furiously blushing face as JJ and Garcia grinned knowingly.

"The big ones are already the best," Garcia replied solemnly.

"I think it's time for another surfing lesson," Steve interrupted them. He stood up and held out his hand to Emily. "Em?"

She smiled sweetly at him and placed her hand in his. McGarrett tugged gently on her hand and just as they had coming from the water, they walked hand in hand back towards it.

"She makes him happy," Danny said to Hotch as he came up to the FBI leader with a cold soda. "I've never seen him like this. Content. Peaceful. She's good for Steve. And I think he's good for her. Hate to see anyone mess that up for them."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Hotch's cold voice would have ended the conversation with anyone else, but Danny Williams wasn't easily quelled.

"I just get the feeling you don't totally approve of them together," Danny replied in his usual easy going tone that belied his seriousness. "Making sure their time together on the case was limited. Sending Emily to Maui for the consultations. What I can't figure out is why you would care if they're together. Scared of losing the agent or the woman, Agent Hotchner?" Dan peered over his sunglasses to give Hotch a measured look.

"I fail to see what business it is of yours," Hotch replied in a tight voice.

"You see, it is my business because if Emily makes Steve happy, it makes him less of a crazy man for me to deal with," Danny continued. "And because he's my friend, and if she makes him happy, I'm going to make sure no one tries to ruin it for him."

"And what about Emily? What about her happiness?" Hotch snapped back.

"Have you seen them together?" Danny said in a low voice. "She doesn't only make him happy, Steve makes Emily happy. Do you want to ruin that for her?"

"Danno!"

"Coming, Monkey," Danny replied, giving Hotch one more look before seeing what his daughter needed.

Williams' words echoed uncomfortably in Hotch's head as he moved over to where Chin was talking to JJ and Garcia.

"I've never seen Steve like this," Chin commented as he watched the Commander working with Emily. "Not with Catherine or Lori."

"Old girlfriends of McGarrett's?" JJ asked.

"Catherine was, but he never seemed serious about her though she definitely wanted more. Lori used to work with us. She had a thing for Steve, but he only looked at her as a friend."

"So the way he's acting, it tells you he's serious about Em?" JJ asked seriously. "Because if he's toying with her…"

"I don't think Steve knows how to toy with a woman, to be honest," Chin replied. "I know Steve. When he finds that woman, the one who's for him, he'll love her forever and he'd do anything for her. But it'll have to be one really incredible woman."

"Well, that's our Gumdrop. She really is a very special person," Garcia beamed. Her face softened. "I think he makes her happy too."

Hotch moved on, his stomach roiling uncomfortably with the gossip he had just heard. He suspected that McGarrett's feelings for Emily might go deeper than just a good time. The Navy SEAL had been too emotional when he first saw the beautiful brunette, but Hotch had hoped it was just a fling, a passing fancy. However, the man's friends were clearly saying it was something more on McGarrett's part. But what about Emily? Did she feel the same?

Hotch could feel moisture on his hands and he knew it had nothing to do with the condensation on the soda bottle he held. He went up to Rossi who was standing next to Reid and Max engaging in a conversation on Dr. Who.

"Aaron," Dave breathed out in relief. "Thank God! Save me!"

Hotch cracked a small smile. The two old friends moved off to the side and inevitably, their eyes were drawn to the water where they could see their two teammates being taught the finer points of surfing by the Five-0 officers. Morgan was typically aggressive and had ventured out further than Emily. He also had the benefit of having tried surfing once or twice before and thought he knew more than he really did. Rossi and Hotch could see Kono patiently letting their friend try only for a larger than expected wave knock him off his board. Morgan came up from the water, sputtering. They could see Kono seemingly reading the profiler the riot act and he sheepishly got back onto his board. Hotch could see Derek listening to the young woman's instructions this time.

His gaze shifted some distance over to where McGarrett was teaching Emily. Unlike Morgan, she was listening attentively to her instructor. The Navy SEAL had kept Emily closer to the shore were the water was calmer. Hotch felt his gut tightened when he saw Steve lean in close to Emily, his hands running over her body as he showed her how to position her limbs. Even from this distance, he could see the gentle smiles they shared with each other. McGarrett whispered something into her ear and his lips trailed down the curve of her jaw to her mouth.

"Don't break the bottle."

Aaron started at the sound of Rossi's voice. He glanced down and realized he had been gripping his soda bottle so tightly, his fingers were almost white. Hotch forced himself to relax his grip.

"I think it's serious," Dave said in a gentle voice. He nodded out towards the water. "I've never seen Emily so happy."

"She barely knows him," Hotch practically growled. "It's been years since they've seen each other."

"It seems they've made up for lost time. Emily's had a tough time. Not just this year, but for years. She deserves some happiness."

Hotch turned to stare at his friend, sensing there was some private message to him in Rossi's words. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm saying if Emily has found some happiness, it shouldn't be taken away from her, especially if you're not 100% certain of how you feel."

"You know I would never do anything to jeopardize Emily's happiness." Hotch's voice was stiff and cold.

Rossi lowered his sunglasses down slightly so he could look over the top of them. "I'm glad. Just remember, its Emily's happiness that's the important thing. She deserves a shot at it too, like we all do. Just because the shot we took may have failed, doesn't mean hers will." He nodded at Hotch and walked off to grab himself a drink.

Hotch stared at the other man for a moment before his eyes went out to the water again. This time, he watched as Emily stood up again on the board, less wobbly than before, and rode a small wave as McGarrett clapped enthusiastically at her accomplishment. The smile on her face, brought a small one to Hotch's. She did look happy. He couldn't recall seeing her smile this much in such a short period of time. But was this happiness due to the man that Hotch was seeing as his rival? Couldn't he bring the same smile to Emily's face?

He knew what his feelings for Emily were. He would not be entering anything rashly. Like everything Hotch did he had carefully thought everything through, the potential issues, problems, and he believed they could make things work. More than that, he knew they would be incredible together. He would do anything for Emily, anything to make her happy.

"Look at them go!"

Hotch snapped out of his thoughts and looked out at the water. Both Emily and Morgan were riding a much larger wave than the small ones that Emily had been practicing on earlier. Everyone on the beach watched as the two BAU agents stood steady on their boards. They began to cheer their efforts, but suddenly the cheers died away as the wave took an unexpected turn and seemed to grow larger and a little more powerful than either Emily or Derek expected. It knocked them both off their surfboards and the two went under.

The people on the beach shifted nervously on the sand and Hotch took a few steps forward towards the water. Morgan's dark head popped up almost instantly, shaking water from his face. There was an audible sigh of relief and everyone scanned the water for Emily. The seconds ticked by and there was no sign of her.

"Emily!" they could hear McGarrett cry out from where he sat on his own board. He dove into the water and with powerful strokes cut through the water to where Emily was last seen. A distance away, Kono also slipped off her board and swam towards them. Realizing his partner had not surfaced, Morgan also began calling Prentiss' name and diving under to see if he could spot her.

Chin and Danny were already running down the beach towards the water with Hotch not too far behind them. All three had almost reached the water when they saw Steve had found Emily and was swimming with her towards shore. She was held in a rescue hold as McGarrett propelled them both with fast, powerful strokes. When they were close enough to shore, McGarrett stood, sweeping Emily into his arms. The brunette was conscious and feebly protesting his actions.

"I'm okay," she said in a weak voice.

"You got hit on the head by a surfboard and went under. You need to be checked out," Steve said in a firm tone, as he strode up the beach, effortlessly carrying her in his arms.

"I can take her," Hotch said as he approached the younger man.

"I have her," McGarrett replied as he moved past the BAU man.

"Put her down here," Max ordered.

Garcia was already spreading a towel out on the sand and Steve set Emily gently on it. He began to examine the area where the board had hit her.

"It's just a small bump." Prentiss' weak voice informed them that it was likely more than a little bump.

"Emily, did you lose consciousness?" Max asked in a calm voice as he knelt down beside her. He tried to get a closer look at her, but Steve blocked him. "Commander, please step back and give me some room."

But McGarrett stubbornly remained next to Emily. Max huffed out an annoyed breath, and shifted to Emily's other side to better examine her. He frowned slightly. "I think to be on the safe side we take you to the hospital."

Emily began to protest but Hotch cut her off. "Emily, this is not up for negotiation. You took a hard knock to the head and lost consciousness for a few seconds. You're going to the hospital."

She frowned at Hotch. "I'm off the clock, Hotch, you can't order me to go." She started to get to her feet, but didn't make it far and fell back on her rear end.

"Yep, and you are so okay," was Steve's sarcastic, but gentle reprimand. He simply swooped her up once again in his arms. "You're going to the hospital. Doctor's orders. No arguments."

Emily kicked her legs feebly in protest. "He's a Medical Examiner!"

"I'm still a medical doctor," Max replied as he hurried up the beach. "I know the signs of a concussion when I see it. Though my patients are typically dead."

"See, he usually just diagnoses dead people," Emily whimpered futilely. She stared back into Steve's eyes as he tightened his grip on her ever so gently.

"Please, for me," he said in a soft voice.

She looked at him for a moment longer and then nodded her head. Emily slipped her arms around Steve's neck and then rested her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He pulled her closer to him, his cheek resting briefly against her forehead as he continued with quick, purposeful strides to where his truck was parked. "Max?" he called out as he continued to walk.

"Right behind you, Commander," he replied.

"I'll take Gracie home and meet you at the hospital," Danny called out.

"The rest of us will meet you there," Chin called out. He turned to Hotch. "You guys can follow me."

Hotch nodded his head dumbly as he watched McGarrett drive off with the woman he loved.

* * *

Steve McGarrett strolled down the corridor in search of a vending machine. For the past three hours he had done nothing but wait with the rest of his team and Emily's. When they arrived at the hospital, Max had Emily whisked away behind a set of double doors that not even he could penetrate, though the ME had managed to stick with the beautiful brunette. He had offered McGarrett a sympathetic smile.

"I'll make sure she's well taken care of, Commander. Don't worry," Max assured him before he hurried off after Emily.

Chin, Kamekona and Kono arrived first with Hotch and his team right behind them. Danny showed up a bit later and since then they had simply waited for any news. Steve had had enough and went in search of coffee or something that would distract him for a few minutes. Instead, he found several vending machines that held an assortment of fatty, high sodium, or sugary snacks.

As he gazed distastefully into one vending machine, something caught his eye and he peered closer. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face when he saw a large, single York Peppermint Patty for sale. Steve dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill. After a few tries, he got the machine to accept it and punched in the numbers for his selection. Slowly, the Peppermint Patty moved forward on the automated arm and one dropped down to the bottom of the machine. Steve grinned when he saw he just bought the last one. He bent down and pushed open the small swinging flap and retrieved the candy. As he straightened up, he came face to face with Hotch.

"I thought I would help you with the coffee," Hotch said. He glanced at the candy in Steve's hand and then around the room where there obviously was no coffee machine. "Got hungry?" There was a disapproving note to his voice, like Steve had done something wrong in buying a piece of candy while Emily was hurt.

A flash of irritation went through McGarrett. If it was anyone else, he would have snapped back, but out of respect for Hotch's position and the fact he was Emily's boss, he held his tongue…for now.

"I was just about to leave, but saw this?" He held up the Peppermint Patty.

Hotch glanced at it and McGarrett could see no sign of recognition or understanding.

"Like I asked, you got hungry?"

Oh, he didn't know. McGarrett held his tongue about the importance of the candy and simply made a noncommittal noise. As he tried to walk past Hotch, the other man blocked his way. Steve looked at the older man in surprise.

"I need to know what your intentions are towards Emily."

McGarrett glared at the other man. This was taking things too far! He was Emily's boss and that was it. Her personal life was none of Hotchner's business. He was acting like her father or a jealous lover.

Steve paused and realization hit him. He peered closely at Hotch and knew that what was going was, Aaron Hotchner as in love with Emily.

And uncomfortable sensation settled into the pit of Steve's stomach. Did she have feelings for Hotchner? She had been on his team for a while so it's possible. It had been years since he had seen Emily and even then they had only known each other a few days. Just because he fell in love instantly, didn't mean she had or had any feelings for him now. When he had admitted he may be falling in love with her, her response had been to kiss him and they had made love again. But she never said she felt the same as he.

No, he refused to believe that Emily didn't have some feelings for him. They had too much of a connection. The uncomfortable sensation was replaced by one of determination. Steve never gave up or gave in and he would fight tooth and nail for the woman he loved.

Unconsciously, McGarrett straightened his spine. Hotch had a bare inch on Steve in height, but with his back ramrod straight, the men were practically the same height. Aggressively, he stepped forward and Hotchner didn't back down so they were nearly nose to nose.

"What goes on between me and Emily is none of your business," Steve growled out. He cocked an eyebrow at Hotchner and said in a disbelieving and disdainful tone of voice, "Or do you think you have a say in her life?" McGarrett dared Hotch to tell him otherwise.

Hotch's jaw worked and McGarrett's confidence grew. Hotchner might have had feelings for Emily, but he hadn't acted on them. She may not even know. The FBI man couldn't come up with a reason why he should even be having this conversation.

"I didn't think so," McGarrett said with grim satisfaction. "What Emily and I do is our business. Our relationship."

"Relationship? Is that what you call it?" Hotch said dismissively. "You've known each other how long? A couple of days. How long as it been since you last saw her? And how long did you know her back then? Did you know I knew her years back as well? But the difference between us, McGarrett, I've worked and known her for six years. Six. "

"And in all of those six years, how much do you really know about her? You don't even know she likes Peppermint Patties! That's who I was getting this for!" McGarrett held up the candy he had just bought.

Hotch flushed angrily. He didn't know Emily liked that particular candy. He knew she liked chocolate, but he couldn't say he honestly knew what type she liked best. That was the problem with his relationship with Emily. He knew things about her, but he didn't know details. He had never bothered to stop and ask. McGarrett was right, but Hotch would never admit it. "I've seen her at her best and at her worst, and I was there, not you."

"Were you?" Steve sneered, anger masking the doubt he was now feeling. How much did he know about Emily? But he can't believe this man, this robot knew more about his beautiful girl than he did. "Were you there when Doyle was driving a table leg into her stomach? No. You got there too late. Isn't that your M.O., Hotchner? Always late?"

A red haze fed by his own internal guilt settled over Hotch's eyes and he suddenly felt his fist smashing into McGarrett's jaw. Pain shot up his arm, but he didn't care. How dare McGarrett insinuate that he was never there for Emily! He'd give his life for her! But his guilt nagged at him. How many times had he been late and Emily had wound up injured? Too many times. Perhaps McGarrett was right and he hadn't been there for her. But he would never admit that to this man. Never. His anger reared its head anew and he moved forward towards the Navy SEAL.

Steve staggered back and into one of the vending machines. The York Peppermint Patty he had been holding flew out of his hand. He looked up, stunned at Hotch's actions and then his face darkened in anger. As Hotch approached him, Steve lowered his head and tackled the older man, catching him around his torso.

The two men crashed into the opposite wall, grappling with each other. Hotch grunted loudly and broke McGarrett's hold. He swung at the younger man who easily blocked it. Steve threw a punch, catching Hotch squarely in the jaw, sending the FBI agent staggering back. He recovered quickly and threw himself at Steve and both men went crashing to the floor.

The noise drew the attention of not only the hospital staff, but their friends in the waiting room. Morgan, Chin and Danny darted forward to separate the two fighters.

"Enough!" Chin roared as he and Danny held back Steve and Morgan restrained Hotch. "This is a hospital! What do you two think you're doing?!"

Neither man was going to point fingers and say anything as childish as "he started it", but they couldn't help but glare at each other. Everyone looked at them in confusion and bewilderment, except for Rossi who stepped forward and looked at the other men who were still restraining the combatants. He nodded at Chin, Morgan and Danny to let them go.

"Give me a minute with these guys," Rossi muttered.

"You sure, Rossi?" Derek asked, uncertain what to make of what was going on.

"Yeah. I've got this." He waited until the three of them were left alone before he said his piece. "I've got a good idea what precipitated this fight and I have to say that neither one of you idiots are good enough for Emily. She's back there with a head injury and you two are fighting like two kids over a toy. Stop it. Now. It doesn't do anyone any good and it's making me sorely tempted to tell Em to cut ties with both of you and run off with me." That last part got both men's attention and they sent mirrored glares at Rossi. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "She'd probably pat me on my head and say nice try, but it won't stop me from telling her what morons you guys are. Now, are you guys going to behave yourselves?"

The two men eyed each other warily, but finally McGarrett nodded slowly and Hotch followed suit. Rossi eyed them suspiciously, but what he saw appeared to satisfy him.

"Okay, Hotch, why don't you come with me to the cafeteria to get some coffee for everyone." It wasn't a request and while Hotch followed Rossi, McGarrett went in the other direction back to the waiting room.

The two FBI profilers were quiet until they were at the small coffee kiosk waiting for their order to be filled. Rossi finally asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Hotch's face was dark and thunderous. Rossi recognized this as his friend's very pissed off mood but Rossi didn't care. Fighting in a hospital with a fellow law enforcement officer was an indication that things had gone too far.

"What's going on with you?" Dave probed. "Aaron, it's not like you to fight with anyone who isn't a serial killer. What happened?"

"Just a disagreement," Hotch grunted. "I really don't want to talk about it, Dave."

"Well, too bad. For six years you've had your chance to say something to Emily about how you feel. Now, when she finds someone who could be really good for her, you finally realize you want to be with her? This better not be just about marking your territory or something, Hotch."

"Of course it's not!" Aaron snapped. "You know me better than that! You really think I would do that to Emily?"

"I don't know what you're doing anymore, Aaron," Rossi admitted. "You say you have feelings for Emily, that you've had them a while but you go and date Beth? Now Emily finds someone and you get so jealous you start a fight with her guy. You tell me what's going on."

Hotch sighed, knowing Rossi would not let this go. "After Haley, not her death, but the divorce, I wasn't sure if I would ever be in a relationship ever again. During that time Foyet was stalking us, Emily was always there. Never judging, simply offering her support."

"I remember," Rossi murmured quietly. "She was incredible and I thought at that time that you and she…"

"I wasn't ready," Hotch admitted. "I was so consumed by Foyet, the threat he presented, I couldn't even think about bringing another person into my life. But during that time, I couldn't help…" His voice trailed off.

"You started to fall in love with her," Rossi finished for him.

Hotch sighed and leaned against the counter of the coffee kiosk. "I couldn't help it, but I could bury it. Then when Haley died, it was like a cold slap in the face. People in my life died. I couldn't even consider inviting another woman into my life. Plus I had Jack. He was my priority. I never said anything to her but Emily seemed to understand and she seemed to withdraw, gave me space." Hotch looked down at his shoes. "That's probably what made her vulnerable to Doyle. If we had stayed close, I would have noticed the signs earlier."

"That she was being hunted."

Hotch nodded. "I'll never forgive myself for that. For not noticing. For not asking, demanding she tell me what was wrong. She never gave up on me during Foyet, I was never even there for her when she needed me. When she was facing her Foyet."

"_Were you there when Doyle was driving a table leg into her stomach? No. You got there too late. Isn't that your M.O., Hotchner? Always late?"_

McGarrett's words echoed in Hotch's head and his hands unconsciously clenched. Rossi saw this and eyed his friend closely.

"And then when Emily came back from Paris, it was too much, too soon to throw a new relationship at her. Everything was in such a precarious place. And she was so fragile. All of our relationships were so fractured."

"So you had feelings for Emily, but you started a relationship with Beth?"

"I got lonely," Hotch said simply. "I wasn't even certain if Emily felt anything remotely the same for me. I was afraid to make things worse. If she didn't feel the same for me, it would strain our relationship. If she did feel the same for me what would the rest of the team think? Beth was the easy alternative."

"Well, we all know Beth was just plain easy. So where does it leave things now? Are you going to tell Emily how you feel about her?"

"I have to know," Hotch admitted softly. "I have to know if we have a chance to be together and be as amazing as I think we can be. It's only been a few days since she's been with McGarrett. How much of a connection could they have? I've known her for six years, Dave, more if you want to add that time I worked for her mother. How can he love her more than me?"

"But it's not about who loves her best, Aaron, it's about who Emily loves," Rossi reminded his old friend.

"I have to know. I have to try," Hotch replied. It would be the bravest thing he ever did, laying his heart bare to the woman he knew could make him happy for the rest of his life, but not knowing if she would want to share it with him.

Rossi sighed. "I know you do, buddy. I know you do." But the older man also knew how Emily and Steve looked at each other and he didn't think Hotch's conversation with their colleague would go the way the younger man hoped.

* * *

"So what happened?" Danny asked his friend. He watched McGarrett stride past the waiting room where everyone else had retreated to after the fight. The cop from New Jersey followed the Navy SEAL out to a small sun room a few doors down from the waiting room. He had seen McGarrett furious, lethal, dangerous, but he had never seen him so out of control like he had been with Hotchner. Sure, Hotchner and Steve had butted heads on the investigation they worked on together, but it wasn't anything that was serious. And while Danny loved to pick on Steve about his temper, he had never seen his friend lose it to the extent that he would brawl in a hospital with another law man. Even McGarrett had boundaries.

"Just drop it, Danny," McGarrett growled as he paced in the small room.

"No, I won't. Because it's obvious something got you really upset. Now, you either tell me about it or I tell those two blondes that are friends with Emily that you're a total creep and they make sure you never get near her again." The blond man tilted his head to the side as he watched his silent friend pace. "It was about Emily, wasn't it?"

Steve stopped in his tracks and blinked at the other man. Danny let out a huff of breath. "You know, you and Hotchner aren't as poker faced as you think. Yeah, I've seen him throw daggers at you with his looks while you were cozying up to Emily. The guy has it bad for her, man."

"Well, that's just too bad because I'm with her," Steve snarled.

"Whoa! When did it get so serious?" Danny was surprised. McGarrett wasn't even this possessive with Catherine.

"It's been years, Danny. Ever since I first met Emily. I thought I lost her twice before. The first time when we lost contact, the second when I thought she was killed. I'm not going to risk losing her a third time. Hotchner has been with her for six years and he didn't do a damn thing. Never said a word. He had his chance and it's his own fault for not acting on any feelings he might have." McGarrett's voice was cold, hard and determined. It was his Navy SEAL voice, the one that would not accept any failure.

"Does she feel the same way about you?" Danny asked. Love was two-way street and he could see now his friend was in love. But did the beautiful brunette feel the same?

"It's something I'm going to have to find out," Steve replied softly. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Emily happy and if I'm not it, I'll walk away." He pulled the Peppermint Patty he had bought earlier out of his pocket and began to fiddle with the foil wrapping.

"You know, you always have those in the freezer but I never see you eat them, health nut that you are," Danny said. "Why do you have them?"

Steve smiled as he remembered the importance of the candy. They were on the run for almost seventy-two hours trying to make their rendezvous point. The heat in Morocco was unbearable.

"_God, what I wouldn't give for a Peppermint Patty now," Emily panted as they crouched down, hiding from Farouk's men. She swiped at the sweat on her forehead._

"_We get out of this, I'll buy you a case of them," Steve promised. "Though, do you know how much sugar is in one of those?"_

"_But they're oh so good," she cooed out. Emily closed her eyes and licked her lips as she imagined the chocolate melting over her tongue and the cool peppermint tickling her taste buds. "When they're frozen, icy cold, they can cool you off in seconds. Mmmm, I can taste them now."_

_McGarrett turned to look at her and caught the euphoric look on her face. Dirt and sweat was her makeup. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and like himself, she had gotten no sleep for over 24 hours. Yet, she looked so incredibly beautiful that Steve could only merely stare at her in wonderment. At that moment, he knew. She was the one._

"They're Emily's favorite. I promised her once I would give her one, but I never got a chance to. So I always make sure I have one in the freezer for her because she likes them ice cold." He held up the candy. "It isn't frozen, but I need to make good on my promise to her. I'll never break my promises to Emily."

He had been in love before himself. Danny could see the signs and for Steve, Emily truly was the one. He hoped the brunette felt the same for his friend, because he knew how excruciating that pain could be when you loved someone who didn't love you. Danno teased Steve often about his Neanderthal ways, but he knew his friend was much more vulnerable, much more sensitive than anyone would think. McGarrett felt things very deeply though he hid those emotions away from the rest of the world to preserve his badass image. He had to. His job and often his life depended on it. But with just a few words, Emily Prentiss could utterly destroy Steve McGarrett.

Danno clapped his friend's shoulder. "I wish you luck man. I can see from how she is around you that Emily does care."

"Yeah, but does she love me?" Steve asked wistfully.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, when everyone was back in the waiting room sitting in an uncomfortable silence, Max and Emily appeared, with the Medical Examiner pushing the grumpy brunette in a wheelchair.

"She is completely checked out and aside from a small bump, in good health," Max declared as everyone got to their feet and surged forward. "It is recommended that she get some rest and if hungry, have a very light meal of broth and toast."

"Em, you really scared all of us," Garcia cried out as she pushed forward.

"Sorry guys," Emily said with a wan smile. "It wasn't my intention to get hit by a surfboard."

"We're just glad you're okay, kiddo," Rossi said warmly.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," Hotch offered. "They will be able to provide you with whatever you might need, including an onsite physician if you feel ill in the night."

"Thanks, Hotch, but if it's okay with Steve, I'd like to go back to his house?" She looked inquiringly at the Navy SEAL.

"Honey, you never have to ask," Steve cooed out as he knelt down beside Emily's chair. "You're welcomed any time and I'll make sure you get whatever you need." His hand came up to cup her cheek. "Hey, don't do that again, you scared the Hell out of me." She could see the worry in his blue eyes and in the lines around his eyes and mouth.

She smiled at him. "Just keeping you on your toes, Commander." She nuzzled her cheek against his palm. "Can we just get out of here?" she asked in a weary voice.

"Right away," Steve replied as he stood up. He looked inquiringly at Max.

"I've taken care of all of the paperwork," Max assured him. He handed Steve a small white bag. "Painkiller if she has a headache she can't stand. She needs rest though. No exertion for at least twenty-four hours."

"Bed rest, got it," Steve nodded understandingly.

"He didn't say I was confined to the bed," Emily protested feebly. She huffed out an irritated breath. "I don't want to waste one of my last two days in Hawaii stuck in bed," she whined.

"No fear, pretty lady," Kamekona said in a gallant tone. "You will just rest and take it easy and watch as we prepare for the luau tomorrow at McGarrett's."

"What?" the BAU and Steve asked.

"Of course we are having a luau. They didn't get to experience any of my fine cooking today and all visitors should experience a luau," Kamekona replied easily. The 5-0 team snickered at Steve's bewildered expression realizing the big man had just volunteered the Navy SEAL's home to host the event. "I will prepare everything and this beautiful lady can rest and watch everything from the comfort of one of those chairs you have in the back."

"Oh, Steve, that sounds like fun," Emily said as she touched McGarrett's hand.

McGarrett really didn't want to host a luau. Truth be told, he didn't really care for them, but one look at Emily's excited face and he knew he wasn't going to disappoint her. It actually was a good idea in that she would rest and heal with many people keeping an eye on her making sure she did nothing more than that.

"All right, sounds like a plan," McGarrett sighed. "Shall we say come over at 5 pm?"

"And I'll be there at 10 am to get things ready," Kamekona replied.

"Sounds like fun!" JJ replied, accepting for the team. "Em, are you sure you're going to be okay tonight?"

"I think I'll be in very capable hands, JJ," Emily said with a wink.

"Mmmm, strong, masculine hands," Garcia purred.

"Time to go," Steve said abruptly as a blush began to steal over his features again. Really, the way Emily's friends talked in front of him was embarrassing. He pushed Emily's chair towards the exit as the brunette waved goodbye to her friends.

"I'm so glad for, Em," Penelope sighed.

"Me too, Pen. McGarrett's good for her," JJ replied.

Hotch remained silent as he watched Emily disappear from sight. He was not happy with her arrangements, but there was nothing he could say. He would talk to her at the luau tomorrow night and let her know how he felt. He would not lose her to Steve McGarrett!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies for how long it takes me to update stories, but work is insane and a few other things are interfering with writing. So I appreciate your patience. I also have to apologize and say this will not be a three parter. It'll be at least four, but more likely five parts. Hope folks enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Steve's anxiety increased when he insisted Emily go straight to bed after they arrived back at his house and she didn't argue with him. She fell asleep almost immediately and slept the rest of the afternoon and far into the night. McGarrett hovered anxiously around her, checking up on Emily every half hour, scolding Kono in a harsh whisper when she rang his doorbell to deliver a fresh loaf of bread and some homemade soup. The Hawaiian woman merely rolled her eyes and said, "You have it bad, brah. Try not to act too much like my auntie."

Steve's anxiety along with the physical exertions that day had him falling asleep in the arm chair that he had moved to the foot of his bed, where he could monitor Emily and be alert to any discomfort she might experience. When Emily woke up she could see him sleeping soundly, sprawled out in a chair.

She smiled at the sight. Steve McGarrett was probably the toughest, strongest man she has ever known. But now, dressed only in a pair of pale blue boxer shorts, sleeping in an uncomfortable position, with his hair attractively mussed, he looked like a little boy. Emily's grin widened, he might look like a little boy, but everything about him was all man.

Her eyes traveled up and down his body. A very manly man. She licked her lips. Her headache was gone and she was feeling much better. Much.

And very horny. Aside from her trip to Maui, since the case wrapped up, she hadn't gone a day without having sex with Steve and she had enjoyed every, single experience. She had also become fairly addicted to having the man.

She got up from bed and padded her way over to Steve. She gently shook his shoulder. "Sweetie," she called out softly.

He woke up almost immediately, alert and assessing any potential danger. He saw Emily standing next to him. "Em? Babe, are you okay? You shouldn't be out of bed." He grasped her hand and started to get up from the chair, anxiety written all over his face.

That anxiety morphed into surprise when she suddenly shoved him back into the chair. Before he knew it, Emily was straddling his body, her knees resting on the wide seat of the arm chair, trapping him below her. Her hands went to his shoulders as she brought herself down onto him.

McGarrett sucked in his breath, realizing she was completely naked under the dress shirt she had borrowed from him to wear to bed. He smothered a groan as she wriggled enticingly on him. She gave a small laugh.

"I'm fine, hon," she purred. She bent her head to nibble his ear. "Really fine. So fine in fact, that I'm hungry."

"I can, uhhhh, fix you something," Steve groaned as she moved against his body. His hands slipped under her shirt to stroke her soft, bare skin. His thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts. One calloused thumb pad stroked a nipple, causing Emily to gasp into Steve's ear.

The sound brought him back to reality and McGarrett pulled his hands from under her shirt. His hands went to her shoulders and he pushed her slightly away from him, though she remained settled on his lap. "Em, babe, stop. You were just injured this afternoon." One hand came up to brush some of her hair off her forehead. His eyes softened. "You need to rest."

"I've rested all afternoon. I've been a good girl," she whined softly. Her mouth dropped to his neck where she placed soft kisses. "Don't I get a reward?"

Steve let out a noise that was a cross between a growl and a groan. Bit by bit, he could feel his resolve melting as he grew harder and harder responding to her sweet, erotic touches. "Em, it's not like I don't want to. _God_, I want to. But I don't want to hurt you."

He felt her pause and this time she pulled back so she could look into his face. He had such expressive features that she could read every emotion he was feeling and she saw genuine fear there. Steve really did think he could hurt her. Emily could feel tears well in her eyes. No man, no one had cared about her as much as this man. Now worry clouded his blue eyes and his hand came up to her cheek.

"Babe? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" His anxiety had ratcheted up several degrees when he saw the tears and he was about to bundle her into his truck and rush her to the hospital.

Emily placed her hands on either side of his face. "Honey, I know you could never, in a million years, ever hurt me. No one has ever cared for me like you have." She kissed him softly on his mouth and then placed kisses along his jaw. "You will never hurt me. I know it." She picked up his hand and placed it on one of her breasts. She moved against him again, rocking her hips the hard ridge of flesh pressing against her. "Please Steve, make love to me."

His body was screaming at him to just do it, but McGarrett could always control his bodily urges. His control was too great. But in the face of Emily's soft plea, he couldn't say no. He would never say no to this woman. He would give her the Moon, Sun and stars if she wished it, and if she wanted him to make love to her, he would.

He pulled her closer to give her a searing kiss, his hands moving to cradle her face and then moving down to push his shirt off her body. Steve pushed up with his hips and Emily raised herself slightly to allow him to shimmy out of his boxer shorts. She was pulled down against him almost immediately, their mouths fused together, tongues dueling for supremacy.

Emily pulled back with a gasp. "Inside, now. I need you inside of me now," she panted as one hand went down between them. She fumbled for Steve's cock, grasping it lightly in her hand and giving it one long stroke, causing him to hiss. Emily guide him towards and with one swift move, sheathed him within herself. She let out a harsh, pleased gasp.

Her hands braced against his shoulders, Emily rode Steve at a languid pace. She threw her head back, arching her body towards him, her firm breasts positioned perfectly for him to savor. His mouth took one breast, nipping and sucking, encouraging Emily to ride Steve harder and faster. Her breaths were coming out in harsh gasps and she began to call out his name as his blunt head hit her at that perfect spot.

Steve's hands came away from her body to grasp the arm rests of the chair. He let out a snarling growl as Emily went wild with pleasure, nearly snapping what little control he had. He watched her, bathed in cool, blue moonlight, free and sensual, a moon goddess that reveled in the pleasure he was giving her and that she gave him.

And she was his, all his. His hands went to grasp her possessively at her waist. He braced his feet against the floor and the next time she came down he thrust sharply up, causing Emily to gasp out, "Oh yes, there!"

Her vision began to blur as the sensations overwhelmed her. No man had filled her so completely as Steve McGarrett did, nor given her so much perfect pleasure. It came upon her so suddenly that all Emily could do was let out a strangled sob. Her body stiffened, synapses fired all at once and the very breath was sucked out of her body, making her wonder for a moment if she would ever breathe again.

Slowly, slowly, Emily fell from the dizzying heights Steve had taken her and she collapsed bonelessly against him, their naked bodies slick with sweat. Their breaths sounded harsh in the room, echoing the muffled sound of the waves outside the house.

As her breathing began to even out, her senses began to return to her and Emily realized Steve's breath was still harsh in her ear and he was still iron-hard inside of her. She pulled back a little in surprise. "Sweetie?"

He gave her a thin smile, strained lines around his mouth. "It's okay, Babe."

"No, no it's not. What's wrong?" she asked in concern. She wiggled a little on his lap, causing him to groan loudly.

How to explain it to Emily that all he wanted to do was pound into her? Take her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for a week? How could he say that to her? How could he do that to her? He could still hurt her.

But like she always seemed to do, Emily read his mind. Her hand came up to touch his cheek once more and she pressed her lips softly to his. "You won't hurt me. Take me how you want." She placed soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She rolled her hips and whispered in his ear, "I want you to take me hard." She bit his earlobe, causing the cock still buried deep inside of her to twitch. Emily smiled and purred seductively into his ear. "Hard and fast."

The famed McGarrett control snapped in the face of a Prentiss seduction and with a loud growl, Steve surged upwards, pushing himself deeper into Emily and causing her to gasp in surprise. He stood, pressing her close to him as he carried her the half dozen steps to the bed before he laid her down on it. Still connected to her, his large body loomed over hers, his face a twisted mask of strained desire. "You sure, Babe?"

For an answer, she rolled her hips underneath him and brought him towards her for a kiss.

Steve broke off the kiss, smiling down at her with feral grin. He hooked one of her legs high up towards his chest, her calf resting on one shoulder, opening her wider for him. "Hang on, Babe," he whispered in a dark voice before plunging sharply into her.

Emily arched up off the bed, her breath caught in her throat. Steve withdrew almost completely before he pushed full back into her. Hard and fast was what she wanted and it was what he intended to give her. He wanted to imprint himself so completely, obliterate any memory of any man or a desire for anyone else. He wanted to be her all and her only and deep down on a primal level, he wanted to plant his seed into her and create a child with her to bind her forever to him.

The heavy bed creaked ominously. Emily grasped the headboard, desperate for something to anchor her to reality as Steve threw her head first into a universe of such intense pleasure that all she could do was sob. She felt as though she would split in two as she balanced on that fine knife edge between pleasure and pain. Unlike before, the tide built and grew in strength. Each thrust brought her closer to it. Steve was on his knees, her body tilted upwards towards him as he plunged even deep. Her back arched and she thought her spine must surely snap as her body curved to an impossible degree. It should hurt and it did, but all she could feel was the intense pleasure. She screamed out his name as her world suddenly plunged into blackness.

Steve felt her go rigid around him, muscles fluttering madly around him, squeezing and clamping around him. He exploded inside of her. His hips moved wildly in jerky, frantic movements as he spilled himself inside of her. His lips pulled back, a snarling smile of euphoria even as his body continued to empty itself deep inside of Emily.

Weakened and spent, Steve barely caught himself from collapsing on top of Emily. His eyes began to focus and he looked down into his beloved's face. Her eyes were closed and her breath came out in short pants. Concern washed over him. "Em?"

Her long lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. She regarded him with languid eyes and a feline smile curved around her lips. She wrapped heavy limbs around him, pulling Steve down on top of her, keeping his semi-hard cock still within her.

"I knew you could never hurt me," she whispered.

Steve's reply was rumbling sound of satisfaction and affection that emanated from his chest. He rolled over, slipping out of her warm body. Emily let out a small noise of protest, but sighed when he tucked her close to his side and wrapped his arms around her. One hand stroked her bare arm in a lulling motion. Soon, he could hear her soft, even breathing as she fell asleep. Steve looked down into her beautiful, peaceful face and softly whispered.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I will point out that this story is rated "M" for a reason. You have been warned.**

* * *

Steve McGarrett woke up in Heaven.

He was dreaming of making love to Emily. He could feel her wet heat surrounding him, holding him captive. His hips thrust deeply into her, reveling in the feel of her, of being inside of her as he moved more deeply into lush, soft flesh.

"Emily," he murmured, half awake, the ache in his loins nearly overwhelming.

He heard a responding hum and felt the vibrations of the noise she was making. Steve opened his eyes and realized Emily was giving him a morning blow job. Her dark head bobbed up and down as he watched his length move in and out of her delectable mouth. Her silk hair tickled the sensitive flesh of his thighs and low belly, sending pin point erotic charges throughout his body. He let out a low groan and felt his hips twitch instinctively forward.

She heard him, and without releasing him from her mouth, glanced up and gave him a saucy wink, causing him to grow even harder.

"You're going to kill me!" he moaned as his head dropped back onto the pillow, struggling to gain some type of control over his helpless body. He should have realized this would happen. Unless they woke up at the same time, one would wake the other with gentle caresses or kisses that evolved into a morning love making session. However, this was the first time Emily had ever gone down on him and he loved it.

Too much. He was also afraid of his control snapping and hurting her by forcing himself down her throat. But she sensed what he wanted and he felt her drawing him further into her mouth and allowing the tip of his cock to touch the back of her throat. She relaxed, controlling her gag reflex and emitted another hum that had his whole body twitching. Emily could feel the small trickle of cum begin to weep down her throat.

Steve snarled out a curse and his hands flew to grasp the wooden slats that made up his headboard. His hips bucked involuntarily and he felt himself slide deeper down her throat.

Emily wasn't quite prepared for him to go that deep and she made a noise of discomfort. It was enough for Steve to snap back to awareness and he reached down to push her off of him. He slipped out of her mouth with an audible, "plop", his erection wet and gleaming from her saliva, still hard and stiff, standing straight up.

"I'm not finished!" Emily whined.

Steve sat up and pushed Emily over until she sprawled across the bed, on her back, her legs falling opening giving him a view of her sex, wet and swollen from her own arousal. With a snarl, Steve loomed over her, his clear blue eyes, dark and blazing.

"Oh, I'll finish you off." Without warning, his mouth went between her legs to feast on her.

Emily cried out in surprise and pleasure when she felt his lips on her and his tongue penetrate her in one sure stroke. Within seconds, his lips, teeth and tongue had her writhing wildly on the bed, sobbing his name.

Devour would be the only way to describe how he took her as he stiffened his tongue and plunged it deeply. His large cupped her buttocks to lift her so he could deeper. His teeth grazed against that tiny bundle of nerves and he worked it over roughly, drawing high keening noises from Emily.

She was already so wet and aroused from preforming fellatio on her lover, that Steve was lapping her up immediately, emitting small growls approval. Emily's thighs tightened around his head, her body bucked to the rhythm his mouth set and begged him to never stop. She tasted wild and fresh, sweet and salty and he drank from her like a man dying of thirst. Steve could only think of one more thing that would make it all perfect.

He pulled away abruptly to sit back on his heels. Emily cried out in frustration. She propped herself up on her elbows, her dark eyes, wild and furious as she watched Steve carefully wipe her glistening juices from his lips and chin.

"Why did you stop?" she yelled at him.

"Maybe I had my fill," he teased as he licked the damp hand covered with her essence.

"I doubt it," she snorted, gazing pointedly at the cock that strained stiffly towards her. Her body was humming with unfulfilled tension. "Finish!"

Steve grinned wickedly at her. "Or what?"

"Bastard!" Emily yelled. She lifted one foot and placed it on Steve's chest and shoved him backwards. He sat down hard in surprise. "I don't need that fine cock of yours to get what I want." One hand snaked down between her legs and two fingers slid smoothly inside her body.

Steve watched mesmerized for a few moments as he watched Emily pleasure herself with her fingers. She spread open her legs, giving him a clear view of her fingers roughly moving in and out as her body arched upwards with the fast rhythm she set. She soon forgot he was there, lost in the sensations she was giving herself.

McGarrett didn't know he could desire a woman as much as he did in that moment, watching Emily erotically writhing on the bed, her fingers slipping in and out of her lush body, sweat clinging to her skin, a rosy flush beginning to spread from her chest to her cheeks, lustily saying his name. It was a sight he would never forget and every time he thought of it, his cock would stiffen and only one thing would relieve the ache.

The red haze of lust colored his vision and with a sound more animal than human he snarled and surged forward. Emily squeaked in protest and surprise when she felt her hands pulled from her body and pinned to the mattress. She stared up into Steve's face, his features twisted and dark from the lust coursing through this body, the lust she inspired. His knees roughly pushed her thighs wide open and she could feel the tip of cock poised at her nether lips. She leaned up slightly and ordered in a harsh voice.

"Now!"

His body surged violently into her in one stroke so hard and sure she thought she had been split into two. Then he began to move and she shattered into a million pieces. Before she could recover, Steve was forcing her back up to the dizzying heights she had just plummeted from. Emily's head spun and breathing became so labored she could only mewl. Her legs locked around Steve's waist trying to lock him inside of her, but his continued to drive wildly in and out of her. She felt the urge to claw at something, Steve, the bed, something to anchor her to reality as Steve dragged her from one celestial spot to another, but his hands held her wrists trapped to the bed.

She climaxed again, simply sobbing at this point, but he was still screwing her hard, making her come a third time. She could only whimper by this point and nearly lost consciousness when Steve finally exploded inside of her, emptying himself into her welcoming body.

He collapsed on top of her, his breath harsh in her hair, body trembling from the intensity of the sex. Slowly, as his breathing evened out, he became aware he was crushing Emily. He raised himself up on his hands, easing his weight off of her, his semi-hard cock still buried deep inside her body.

"Em? Babe?" his voice was hoarse and scratchy. He looked down into her pale face, her breath coming out in harsh gasps, a few black strands of hair stuck to her sweat dampened skin. "Babe?" He touched her cheek.

Her long lashes fluttered and she lazily opened her eyes. "Ohhhh," she moaned out in a breathy voice. "That time I thought you were either going to eat me a live or really split me in half."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

"Sweetie, if that's pain, just call me a masochist," Emily purred as she hiked her legs, still wrapped around his body, higher, causing Steve to slip just a little further in.

He hissed out as sensations traveled up from his cock to the rest of this body and his hips began to move, in shallow, slower strokes. He let out a rumbling growl as her wet, hot flesh tightened and clung to him, muscles squeezing and releasing.

Her flesh was so sensitive that it only took moments for her to come again, her body gently arching and a mewl escaping her lips. Steve leaned down to kiss her collar bone and her arms came up, completely wrapping her body around him.

After a few minutes of rest, Steve found the strength to roll them over so Emily was snuggled against his body. For a few more minutes the only sound was their soft breathing, echoing the muffled sound of the crashing waves outside as they laid, bodies twisted together, on the mussed bed.

"God, I'm going to miss waking up like this," Emily murmured as she nuzzled her nose against his throat.

"Why do you have to give it up?" Steve asked, his lips buried in her tousled hair.

"Sweetie, you know I have to fly back to DC tomorrow," she replied in a drowsy voice.

"Don't go," he suggested.

"What?" Emily tilted her head up to look at him. "What are you saying?"

"Stay here. With me," he told her, looking at her anxiously, the words now tumbling out of his mouth. "Don't go back to DC. Stay here in Hawaii with me."

She pushed back from him, sitting up in bed, a look of surprise and confusion in her face. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes!" Steve sat up, until they faced each other on the bed. He looked eagerly at her. "I want you to stay in Hawaii. You said you don't feel like you belong in DC anymore, with the FBI. Maybe it's because you're meant to be here in Hawaii with me. Marry me, Emily."

He hadn't planned to ask her to stay in this way. He was going to ease into it in some way. Over the last few days he realized how badly hurt Emily had been by men. The protective walls she had around her were nearly impenetrable. He realized with her, it was easier to share her body than her heart, but he intended to have both.

Marriage had not occurred to him though. He had thought about suggesting she take some additional time off to stay in Hawaii and maybe convince her to look for a job here since she seemed so unhappy in Washington. But when she talked about leaving, all Steve saw ahead of him was another wasted chance, another possibility he would lose her again and there would be no more second chances. He couldn't bear the thought of her gone forever.

He knew, Emily Prentiss was the one, his soul mate, his heart, and he would move heaven and Earth to make sure they would be together. Nothing and no one would ever come between them. The only one who could stop his relentless pursuit would be Emily herself, but she had to say it to him.

She could only gape at him, her head spinning. Emily knew she had made a connection with Steve all those years ago in Morocco and seeing each other again, it felt as though no time had passed. Her time with him in Hawaii had been incredible and she had felt a sense of peace and happiness that she had never felt before. But marriage, even staying here had not entered her mind.

That wasn't entirely true. It had crossed her mind once or twice; fleeting thoughts that she immediately dismissed as irrational and unrealistic. What would she do here? Where would she live? Would Steve even want her here? Of course not. No man ever wanted her to stick around except for Doyle and that was built on a lie, an illusion. When men really got to know Emily Prentiss, they didn't want to stick around or want her to either. Steve was merely reacting to the high of incredible sex. He couldn't possible love her and want to marry her. That simply didn't happen for her.

But Steve was asking her to stay, to marry him.

"Emily? Please, say something." Steve was growing anxious. He hadn't meant to blurt out a marriage proposal that morning. It just came out but he didn't regret it. He wanted Emily. He wanted to marry her and raise a family with her. The last few days having her in his home, in his bed, making love to her, talking to her, sharing things he loved to do with her, holding her when she cried, drying her tears and being her rock. Steve wanted all that and he would not give it up without a fight.

"I don't know," Emily replied slowly. She lifted her hands and let them fall gently. "I'm just so surprised. It's so sudden." And she was so scared. Could he truly love her? The few times she opened her heart, it had been crushed so badly.

He reached out to gently grasp her shoulders. "No, it's not," he smiled at her. "I've loved you since Morocco. I've been in love with you all these years, Emily. I lost you twice before, I won't waste another chance."

Emily licked her lips and Steve felt his heart sink when he saw the confusion and uncertainty in her face. "Steve…I just need some time to think it over."

He swallowed his disappointment, but smiled understandingly at her, he couldn't even bear to see her upset with herself for hurting him. He hid his own pain so she wouldn't feel guilty about it. He tried to ease her worry by gathering her to him and kissing her gently. "Of course. I surprised you and it feels sudden." He hugged her more closely to him and she instinctively melted against his body, contouring herself to him until they fit like two interlocking pieces of a puzzle. "I've waited years for you, Emily. I can wait a little longer. You are more than worth it."

* * *

**A/N 2: See? It's not just about sex, there's story movement. I actually don't like writing smut too much. Blame (or thank) CriminalHistory who constantly nags for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry folks, or maybe not sorry, but this story will be much longer than anticipated. McGarrett, Emily and the others just want to drag this sucker out. I'm also sorry it's taking me so long to update, but things are just crazy these days. I'll try to do better, but no guarantees. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny Williams knew something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but as sure as he knew New Jersey was the greatest state in the union, he knew something had happened between Steve McGarrett and Emily Prentiss, and it wasn't good.

Doesn't mean it was bad either. There just seemed to be something…off about them.

It wasn't immediately apparent. Along with Chin, Kono and Kamekona, Danny had arrived at McGarrett's home to help set up for the luau. As they prepped the pit where the suckling pig would be roasted, Steve had insisted that Emily observe and supervise from a chaise lounge that was shielded by a large umbrella. The pretty brunette's offer to help had earned her a glare from Steve and he practically tied her to the lounger. With a roll of her eyes, she had finally given in.

McGarrett had been just as attentive of the FBI agent as Danny had come to expect, fussing over the woman like a mother hen, checking on her frequently, making sure she was shaded from the intense Hawaiian sun, having plenty of cool liquids on the small table next to her as well as an assortment of tropical fruits for her to nibble on. McGarrett wasn't even that nice to his mother. Though, Danny knew Doris, so there's a reason for that.

However, back to Emily and Steve, there was a subdued air about them, a tenseness that Danny hadn't seen before. Even when they were chasing after a serial killer, there was a light and energy that the lovely woman from the Navy SEAL's past brought out in him. That light had only grown the longer Emily was with Steve until Danny had no doubt she made Steve the happiest he had ever been.

But today, both were acting different. Danny caught Steve looking frequently at Emily and not in the lust-filled, let's go get a room or in the worried about her health way. His expression was anxious and there was a touch of resigned sadness to it, something Williams had never seen before in his friend.

As for the lady, Danny didn't know her well but he noticed she was very good at hiding both her thoughts and emotions. Since he discovered his partner's interest in her, he started to watch her more closely, to understand her better. What he saw, he liked. She was a smart, caring, warm woman with a sense a humor who could not only keep McGarrett on his toes, but in his place if he got out of hand. Emily Prentiss pulled no punches, and when necessary, could take one.

Danny winced as he remembered the low life they had been questioning during their joint investigation who had foolishly decided to hit the pretty FBI agent. It was a solid enough of a punch to knock her off balance, but due to a last moment tilt of her body, it wasn't as hard as the little turd intended it to be. However, Steve had gone ballistic and it took three men to pry the enraged Commander off of the scumbag.

He also remembered that the only person who could calm Steve down afterwards was Emily. As both he and Hotchner held a growling Steve back while Chin hauled the creep away, she had reached up to gently touch McGarrett's cheek to draw his attention to her. He had calmed instantly, and they released his arms which he immediately wrapped around her to draw her close to him, all the while declaring she needed to be seen by a doctor. It took her a few more minutes to convince him she was fine but after that, he never let her out of his sight. The influence that woman had on his friend was astonishing. He had never seen Steve like that with anyone, not Catherine, Doris, or even anyone on the Five-0 team, himself included.

Danny could see Emily had the ability to bring out that vulnerable side of Steve that he kept hidden and protected out of self-preservation. With her, all his walls were dropped and one could see a glimpse of the carefree, yet vulnerable boy he must have been before his mother's supposed death sent his world sideways. That had incident had profoundly changed Steve McGarrett and hardened him in many ways before his time. He had built a shell around himself and it had made him want to protect at all cost those he loved. It was this shell and toughness that got him through Navy SEAL training, but it also made it hard for anyone to really get to know that soft, vulnerable part of Steve. Danny wasn't even sure if anyone ever saw it for more than a brief moment now and then, himself included. Maybe Steve's sister, Mary Ann, knew about it, but Danno doubted any woman McGarrett has ever been involved with ever did.

Until now.

Williams could see that his friend was completely and totally in love with Emily, but he still wasn't sure what the brunette's feelings were for Steve. She obviously cared about the man. That gentle touch to his cheek to calm him down; the stark fear he saw in her face when Steve jumped onto the hood of a speeding vehicle and the dressing down she gave him afterwards was not only something Danny enjoyed watching, but let him know that this woman cared very much for his friend. But did she love him like Steve obviously loved her? That Danny wasn't certain about.

Which led him to wonder what had transpired that led to not exactly a cool down of their romance, but definitely seemed to alter what he had been seeing for the past week or so.

Danny couldn't very well ask Emily, so that meant he would need to get Steve to open up to him. Danny rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was going to be easy. Besides, the cop from Jersey was fairly certain McGarrett was the one who did something to screw things up.

Kamekono gave Danny his chance when he announced they would need more kindling for the imu and Steve didn't have any more around his home.

"There should be plenty on the beach," McGarrett replied. "I know I saw some pieces of driftwood down there."

"I'll give you a hand," Danny volunteered and the two men set off.

They had been quietly collecting driftwood and Steve still had that closed off, thoughtful look still on his face. Danny was waiting for Steve to begin talking to him, but the Commander remained silent, simply gathering up wood for the imu. Finally the shorter man couldn't take it any longer.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on with you and Emily?" he asked, not beating around the bush.

Steve looked at him and then went back to collecting more driftwood, mumbling, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Danny snorted as he watched Steve pick up another piece of driftwood. "It's obvious something happened between the two of you because you're not all over each other dogs in heat."

Steve turned to glare at him. "We don't act like that."

Danny snorted again. "Yeah right. You guys could barely keep your hands off of each other and I've watched you hardly speak to herthis entire morning."

Steve whirled around at that. "I'm not ignoring her," he said defensively.

Danny narrowed his eyes at his friend who looked slightly guilty and quickly avoided his eyes. "Okay, really what did you do? What did you say?"

Steve merely grunted, but he knew Danny wasn't going to let it go. The only other person more persistent than Williams was Steve, himself.

"I asked Emily to marry me," Steve finally admitted.

Danno was stunned silent, and he could only blink at his friend. McGarrett shuffled his feet guiltly and went back to picking up driftwood.

"Are you insane?" Danny finally asked, his voice raised an octave.

McGarrett threw his armful of wood down and whirled on Danny. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" he snarled out.

"You've known her for only a few days-," the shorter man began.

"I've known Emily for years! I've loved her all that time and that never changed, not once over the years and it never will," McGarrett barked out as he stepped into Danny, his face inches away from the other man's.

"But what does she feel?" Danny asked quietly. "Has she told you that she loves you?"

"No," Steve sighed in defeat as he turned to look out at the ocean. "I know she cares about me, a lot, but when I asked her to marry me, she didn't know how to answer. She asked me to give her some time."

"Well, that's good," Danny replied cheerfully, trying to boost his friend's confidence. "She didn't say no. Look, you surprised me, so you must have surprised Emily. It's a lot to take in and you're asking her to make a major life decision she wasn't expecting to make when she came out here to hunt down a killer. And let's face it, Steve, not like you're a major prize like yours truly."

He smiled easily at his friend who glared at him but who then grudgingly gave him a small smile.

"You think she just needs some time?" Steve asked hopefully.

Danny wasn't sure about anything except that maybe McGarrett was rushing into things. He liked Emily and he did think Emily was good for Steve. He also knew that Steve had been in love with this woman for years and that love seemed to grow stronger each day. But he didn't know if the woman felt the same. Her hesitation in accepting Steve's marriage proposal, while understandable, didn't do anything to alleviate his concerns.

"I think she needs to take it all in. Emily doesn't strike me as someone who makes hasty decisions, unlike some people I know. You know, a real thinker. Give her the time she needs and I'm sure it'll work out," Danny said in an easy voice that didn't really reflect what he was feeling.

Steve's face brightened and he began to pick up the firewood he had thrown down earlier. Danny looked at him for a moment and also began to gather up more wood even as his mind raced a mile a minute.

He didn't know what Emily's decision would be, but it wouldn't hurt if Danno Williams helped tip the scales a bit in McGarrett's favor.

* * *

**A/N 2: R'oh r'uh, Danno's involved now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeesh, this was supposed to be a simple, short story but it sure isn't turning out to be. CriminalHistory will say it's my need to go for maximum angst. Meh, maybe. Hope folks enjoy and if you have a chance, let me know what you think.**

* * *

She had hurt him. She could tell. Oh, he was still solicitous, attentive and yes, loving. But he was also holding back; giving her the space that she had requested. He was quieter and keeping his distance from her as he helped with the luau preparation. And that smile she loved seeing appeared less frequently than it had in the past few days. Oh, she had hurt him badly.

The last thing Emily ever wanted to do was to hurt Steve, but her request to think over his marriage proposal had definitely wounded the Navy SEAL. She would have preferred enduring being tortured by Doyle again than to be the cause of pain to that man. But she knew that what she was doing was best, especially for Steve himself. Loving and being loved by Emily Prentiss only brought one heartache or worse and she would do anything to spare Steve that type of pain, even if it meant inflicting a lesser pain on him. The alternative, what would come later would hurt him too much, perhaps destroy him and Emily would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening.

Because Emily Prentiss did love Steve McGarrett.

Ten years ago, she would have accepted his marriage proposal without any hesitation, but so much had happened to her in those ten years. She knew that a happily ever after would not be in the cards for them. Her history and his history prevented her from happily accepting his proposal and becoming Mrs. Steve McGarrett. Emily simply could not bring herself to make Steve re-live what his father endured with Doris McGarrett.

While JJ and Garcia enjoyed teasing her about all the sex she must be having with Steve, and there was a lot of incredible sex, they had also spent much of their time together learning about one another, both the good and bad in their lives. She had opened up to Steve like she had no other and he had done the same with her. He told her everything about Doris.

Doris McGarrett had faked her death to protect her family from her CIA past that she had kept secret. The parallels with Emily's own life were too great to ignore. Doyle was the only threat that Emily knew of from her CIA days, but she did have a few other missions she had been involved in and she has been responsible for putting away many killers during her time in the Bureau. Someone could come back to threaten her and her family. Would Emily be forced to leave her family in order to protect them?

How could she make Steve live through all that again?

Perhaps it was far-fetched, but Emily had no doubt that she would in some way bring Steve pain. That was simply her track record. Somewhere along the way, she would screw up the relationship or something from her past would screw it up, and Steve would be hurt far more than he is now.

Even beyond the pain her past could potentially cause Steve, there was something else holding her back. Something she had buried so deeply within her but had penetrated and made itself such an intimate part of her psyche that she no longer viewed it as anything but the simple truth.

She didn't deserve to be loved.

It wasn't something she thought consciously, but her experiences with men had done nothing to make her think otherwise. While her intention was to put him off, a part of her was being honest when she told Doyle she wasn't the marrying kind. Men didn't want to marry her. They didn't want damaged goods.

Intellectually, Emily knew that was nonsense, but being told this over and over again for most of her life or being shown how little she was thought of in a hundred different ways, she couldn't help but feel it. From her absentee parents to her experience in Rome, to the bullying she had suffered in her many schools, to all the men she had known in her life, she had been abandoned over and over again once someone got close to her. Or she brought pain and suffering to them, like she did with Matthew and her own team. Didn't she lead a sociopath right to her teammate's doorstep?

No, it was best not to go down that path. This was only a temporary pain for Steve. He would get over her and find a better woman. A woman without scars or a past. A woman who was more worthy than used and beaten Emily Prentiss.

Like Hotch had.

Emily shook her head. Where had that come from? She didn't know why she would think of Hotch and his relationship with Beth. Maybe because she knew Hotch had gone through his own trials and tribulations and he too bore the scars of them. More than the others on her team, she and Hotch were most alike. But despite the darkness he had experienced, he had found someone who appeared to make him happy or at least content.

It should give her hope, but Emily knew he did not have the life or experiences she had.

She looked over at Steve who was coming back from gathering wood with Danny. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile that she tried to return. His head dipped and he took the wood over to small pile that Kamekona had been quickly depleting as he worked the _imu_ for the pig. Her own smile faltered, sorrow piercing her heart as she saw how subdued Steve was acting.

Danny also noticed the couple exchanging looks and saw Steve veer off towards Kamekona instead of the pretty brunette. He saw Emily's smile falter slightly and her head bowed as she stared into her lap. The Jersey detective figured this was a good a time to talk to her as any. He ambled over to the chaise lounge she was seated on.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked by way of greeting. "Do you need anything?"

Emily looked up in surprise. She hadn't really spent a great deal of time with Williams or really anyone on Steve's team. She liked all of them but she could tell how close knit his team was and Steve himself had talked about the deep friendship he shared with Danny. The two men were best friends and if anyone was a mother hen on the team, it would be this short, brusque man.

"Better," she answered. She wore large sunglasses that shielded and hid her eyes. She kept the rest of her face neutral, giving nothing away. "Thank you, but no. I'm good. Steve has seen to that." She gestured to the small table next to her where an assortment of cold drinks and a small platter of delectable fruit were resting.

"Nice to know the Caveman has some manners," Danny joked as he sat down on a chair next to Emily's lounger. They both looked a Steve working with Kamekona. "He's really a good guy."

"I'm quite aware of that," Emily replied in a mild, if neutral tone. "He's really a terrific guy."

"Mmmhmmm," Danny agreed. "I give him a lot of grief, but you won't find a more loyal, honorable guy. You know he'll never do you wrong. A girl could do worse."

Subtlety was not Williams' forte and Emily deduced correctly that Steve must have confided in his friend. "I know," she replied gently. "I don't disagree with any of that."

"Yeah, lot of jerks out there," Danny drawled out. "I mean, Steve's no prince, you know, like me. But when he loves someone, it's guaranteed to be forever. He'll do anything for that person."

"Sometimes loving someone that much and thoroughly can lead to heartache," she countered in a neutral voice.

"You really believe that?" Danny asked in surprise. "I didn't peg you for a cynic."

"Not a cynic," she replied in an easy tone. They could have been discussing the weather instead of dancing around her marriage proposal. "Just a realist. Sometimes…you fall in love with the wrong person."

"How do you know when the person is the wrong one?" Danny had his head cocked to the side as he carefully watched Emily. He could tell something else was lingering there, but he wasn't sure what.

"I'm just saying that love isn't all that's needed in a successful relationship. There's compatability, understanding, and…worthiness." She hadn't meant to say that last part, but she happened to glance over at Steve and when she looked at him, she couldn't help the one thought that popped into her head. _I am not worthy of this wonderful man_.

"Worthiness?" Danny repeated in disbelief. His immediate reaction was to bristle in defensive of his friend, but then he saw just the slightest movement of Emily's lips, a frown, a downturn of the corners, that hinted at her sadness. A bolt of realization shook Danny that Emily didn't feel there was a problem with Steve, but that _she_ was the problem; she was the one unworthy of McGarrett.

Danny was uncertain about how to respond. He didn't know Emily Prentiss that well. Maybe she was ultimately unworthy of his friend, but Danny couldn't believe that. He had worked with her and watched her with the family of the victims of the killer they had caught. There was strength and compassion in the woman. He had seen how her teammates respected and appreciated her. And most importantly, how completely and thoroughly Steve loved this woman. He couldn't believe that she was unworthy.

Besides, in Danny's experience, people who thought of themselves in that way, were typically wrong and just had a confidence issue.

"Pbbffft!" Danny breathed out and then continued in a light tone to make Emily feel more comfortable. He could tell by the sudden tension in her jaw that she probably felt she may have tipped her hand a little too much. That was one thing that had him concerned about this woman; way too guarded for his taste. However, she seemed to open up a lot to Steve, though obviously not enough if he didn't realize that what may be causing Emily to hold back may be doubts about herself and making a good partner for the Navy SEAL. "Any woman who marries McGarrett will be doing him and this country a favor. Maybe a wife could make Super SEAL a little less crazy which benefits me! That way he's less likely to get me into situations where I have a high probability of dying."

Emily smiled slightly. "That's Steve, he does give himself completely."

"Yeah, you're right, that is Steve. Also know this, as much as I rag on the guy for being a caveman, he's actually pretty sharp and a good guy. We can't decide on what will make someone else happy. They have to decide for themselves and decide if they're going to go after it. Or her." Danny stood up and started to head back to where the others were still working. "Just know this, you've made him happy these last few weeks. I've never seen Steve like this before and as his friend, I'd always like to see him this happy." All joking was gone from Danny's voice, underscoring how serious he was.

"I only wish for Steve's happiness as well," Emily murmured as her gaze was drawn once more towards the Navy SEAL who held her heart.

The detective nodded and then ambled over towards the others. Emily noticed that Steve had been staring in her direction, for how long, she wasn't certain. However, she could see the concerned frown on his face and he moved to meet Danny half way. The two men talked for a moment and Steve grew noticeably angry with his friend. Danny tried to explain, but the taller man cut him off and walked away, towards Emily.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Steve asked in a gentle tone as he sat down on the side of Emily's lounger. One hand went immediately to her bare thigh. His voice didn't betray the anger he felt at Danny for questioning Emily about the proposal. Though his friend denied doing so, he knew he had said something to upset her; Steve could see it in the way she sat that something about her conversation with Williams had disturbed her.

Her breath hitched slightly, the affect his touch always had on her. She cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm feeling fine, Steve," she assured him. "You don't need to make a fuss over me."

"I like making a fuss," he confessed. One hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek. "You're worth making a fuss over."

The discussion with Danny had brought her long-buried feelings of self-doubt and loathing too closely to the surface. Emily dipped her head slightly and simply whispered, "Don't."

Steve drew back the hand on her cheek and he frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I need time."

He swallowed that feeling of disappointment that welled up in his throat. He tried to hide it from her. The last thing in the world he wanted was to make Emily feel bad about anything. She had had so much disappointment and pain in her life that he didn't want to add to it in any way. But it seemed as if he was doing just that. He set aside his own feelings and attempted to comfort her in some way.

"And I said I'll give you as much as you need, Em," Steve said in a low tone, his voice earnest and loving. "I'm willing to wait until however long you need. And I will accept and understand whatever answer you give me. Emily, the only thing I want is for you to be happy and I'd like to try to make you happy for the rest of our lives. But if you feel that isn't the way for you to find happiness, I'll understand."

All she wanted was to throw herself into his arms, arms that made her feel safe and loved, but she couldn't do it. Emily didn't seek protection, she gave it. No matter how much she ached to be one with this man, her over-whelming need to protect him from herself, took priority. She cursed herself for her own weakness for dragging this out and prolonging Steve's torture. The longer she took, the harder this was going to be on him. But she still couldn't bring herself to say 'no'.

"There's so much to think about," she simply murmured.

He was disappointed, but not deterred. He gently squeezed her knee and gave her a small smile. "Of course." He stood up and started to walk away. He stopped after a few steps and then turned to say to her. "Em, I know that I can't really offer you much and maybe you don't need me. I'm pretty sure you don't need me. But…maybe, just maybe I need you."

She stared speechlessly at his retreating back as Steve made his way back to the _imu_.


End file.
